The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package.
In recent years, a packaging technique for achieving lightweight and simplified products has been actively studied, but a heat cycle or impact reliability in a manufacturing process or the use environment is significant.
In detail, such a reliability problem may be caused intensively at a contact point between dissimilar materials. Cracking occurring in an electrical connection structure such as a conductive bump and around the electrical connection structure is typical, and such cracking may be propagated to a connection member equipped with a redistribution layer, which may seriously degrade reliability of a semiconductor package.